


El Perdon

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles (I mean most of these are only like 200 words, drabbles) revolving around JeongHoonCheol (Since even though JiCheol is Jihoon/Seungcheol, people use JeongJiCheol as JiHanCheol's OT3 name. -shrug-) in various situations. Most of these are sad. Some will be cute. Some will be nsfw. All will be marked appropriately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(that moment when you cannot for the life of you think of a title so hey how bout my fav song atm as the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dare | Angst, JeongHoonCheol, PG

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the description, these are drabbles, meaning all are under 750 words and most are only around 300-400 words. Some are JeongHoon, some are JiCheol, VERY VERY FEW will be JeongCheol cuz I really don't ship them at all. But I like the OT3 for JeongHoonCheol, so there will probably be some OT3 drabbles as well. 
> 
> Prompt and rating will go in the chapter notes for each drabble. 
> 
> **Ch 1:** Dare. JeongHoonCheol, PG for implied underage drinking, light angst.  
>  **Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139663960416/person-a-has-been-cornered-by-a-dreaded-enemy-who**
> 
> Person A has been cornered by a dreaded enemy who will only stop if they confess a truth that they have never told anyone before. In panic and desperation, they blurt out that Person B is the love of their life.
> 
> Bonus: Person B is being held hostage by the enemy and hears A’s confession.
> 
> OT3 Angst Bonus: Person C, who is in love with A, bursts in to rescue them just as A confesses

Jihoon doesn’t hesitate. “Dare.”

 

Soonyoung smirks. “Tell me a secret not a single other person on this planet knows about you.”

 

Jihoon glares, icily, regretting ever letting Seungcheol drag him to this stupid sleepover with stupid Kwon Soonyoung and his stupid obsession with finding new ways to ruin Jihoon’s life everyday. He opens his mouth, not even uttering a single word before Soonyoung is cutting him off. 

 

“Seungcheol can’t know what it is, either. Only me and you.” 

 

Jihoon grits his teeth. Something not even Seungcheol knows. Only one single thing that not even Seungcheol knows. He sucks in a breath, missing the sound of Soonyoung’s bedroom door creaking open once more as he blurts out the only thing he will never share with his best friend. “I’m in love with Yoon Jeonghan.” Jihoon shrugs like it’s no big deal, though his cheeks are as red as the solo cup in his hands. 

  
He doesn’t see Jeonghan and Seungcheol standing in the doorway behind him. He doesn’t see the way Jeonghan’s eyes widen in shock at the words. And he definitely doesn’t see the tears in his best friend’s eyes as Seungcheol turns and walks back out of the room.


	2. Power | JeongHoon, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2: Power. JeongHoon, angst.   
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139545827689/imagine-your-otp-as-superheroes-who-dont-know-the
> 
> Imagine your OTP as superheroes who don’t know the other’s identity. Person B loves Person A, but A isn’t too sure. (A also doesn’t want to share identities and B respects that.) For some reason, one or both of them lose their powers and they don’t see each other again. About a month after, A finally realizes that they love Person B with all of their heart.

_ “One of these days, I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours without the mask.” _

 

_ “You always show up when I’m getting my ass kicked, Guardian. You might as well be my own guardian angel.” _

 

_ “I don’t mind fighting bad guys all of my life. The ‘superhero’ life may not be ideal, but it has you in it, so I’m not too upset. See ya, Guardian.”  _

 

Jeonghan breathes in shakily, feeling the distant tremble in his fingertips that always let him know whenever someone needed his help. He chokes back a sob as it fades away, hating how they go still again when his body seems to remember that he can’t help anymore, that he’s not super anymore. 

 

He feels blood swell under his fingernails where they dig into his palms as he remembers too many times when that tremble would lead him to a certain pink-haired, dimpled superhero that he had always been to afraid to say his real name to. To show his real face to. To admit that he had never had anything other than his powers and his duties and that the way Woozi made him feel scared him more than any villain he had ever faced. 

  
But now? Now he’s got nothing. No powers. No duties. No Woozi.


	3. Name | Jihoon-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at one point considering a Spirited Away inspired Seventeen fic and this is what I had written just to keep the idea, but I never did continue it, so here's the drabble portion of it. otl.

_ Don’t ever forget your name, Jihoon. If you forget, then you’ll never be free from him.  _

 

“Woozi! Get your lazy ass out of bed before the witch decides to pay us a visit!” 

 

Jihoon groans, Hoshi’s voice too harsh to block when mixed with the rays of sunlight pouring into the room. He barely even has a chance to sit up on his own before Hoshi and Dokyum are there, one pulling him to his feet while the other quickly rolls his sleeping mat and hands him his work clothes. 

 

“Seriously, Woozi-"  _ 'Jihoon,' _ he thinks as Hoshi pulls his arms through his shirt sleeves and ties his belt,  _ 'my name is Jihoon.' _ "You sleep like the dead. It's a wonder he hasn't had you thrown out by now for sleeping through opening rounds so often." 

 

"Come on, Hoshi, Joshua said he'd save us each a dumpling, but he won't be able to if we hang around too long." Hoshi and Jihoon nod at the words, following Dokyum through the servants corridors leading down to the dining hall.

 

“Jihoon,” he mutters to himself as he sits down and is greeted by the others workers. 

 

“Jihoon,” he mumbles quietly as he scrubs the floors and cleans the baths. 

  
“Jihoon,” he says at night, alone on the balcony with no company save for the wind in his hair and the shimmery shape of a dragon cutting through the night sky. “My name is Jihoon.”


	4. Bands | JeongHoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually lost the link to this prompt since i wrote this like a year ago or something like that, but it was something about getting couple tattoos and their friends trying to talk them out of it. i think i was originally going to make this one longer but meh.

“Lee Jihoon this is literally the dumbest thing you have ever done,” Seungkwan says as Jihoon grins, looking behind his best friend to see the love of his life sitting in the chair opposite his.   
  
Seungcheol shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he mutters roughly the same thing to Jeonghan.   
  
But they don’t care what their best friends say, grinning at each other with hearts in their eyes as metal touches flesh and little black bands are etched around their ring fingers.


	5. I Swear | Jihoon-centric, JiCheol, JeongCheol, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138987707845/imagine-person-a-and-b-were-lovers-born-into-a
> 
> Imagine Person A and B were lovers, born into a time when every day was a fight for their survival. After they die, they are both reincarnated into a time of peace, where the ordeal of the past has long since passed. Person A, who still retains memories from the past, is wandering about, when they see Person B for the first time since their deaths. Just as they are about to run to Person B, they notice that Person B is accompanied by another person, and both are wearing diamond-studded rings.

_ “I’ll find you, I swear, Seungcheol, I’ll find you again in the next life.” Jihoon watches as his lover gives a small smile, blood stained lips just barely curling up before another coughing fit hits him and the light finally fades from his eyes.  _

 

It’s been so long. So many years, so many lives, and yet  _ his _ face has never left Jihoon’s mind for a single moment. Which is why his heart starts racing, palms sweating when he sees that face for the time in centuries, the face that he used to carress in moments of happiness, of sadness, of passion. That face that belongs to the one man that he had ever loved across all of his lifetimes spent with and without him. 

 

Jihoon knows that Seungcheol might not remember him, that only he may have retained the memories of all of the times they had loved each other, but he knows that won’t matter, that they’ll fall in love all over just like the first time. 

 

He rushes through the crowd, muttering apologies to those he bumps into on his way to the other half of his soul.

 

“Seungcheol,” he breathes out when he finally stands before him. “It’s you.” 

 

The elder -- he’d been older before, at least -- quirks a brow, confusion clear in his eyes as he looks down at Jihoon’s joyful face. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

 

Jihoon shakes his head, a small chuckle bubbling through his lips. “I’m Ji-” His breath halts when another person joins them, a tall man with long blond hair and long eyelashes prettier than most women Jihoon had met. His fingers immediately curl around Seungcheol’s and that’s when the light catches in the diamond studded band around Seungcheol’s finger, a matching band circling the pretty man’s. “No one.” He mutters instead, eyes falling to his shoes. “I’m no one, sorry.” 

 

He turns abruptly, tears burning against his eyes at Seungcheol’s shout of wait from behind him. He doesn’t wait. He keeps walking, pushing through the people crowding the sidewalks, feet slapping the pavement in time with the throbbing of his heart. 

 

He had known that Seungcheol might have forgotten him. He had known that they may have to start all over. But he had never once thought that they wouldn’t be able to fall in love again. 

  
He had never imagined that someone else would beat him there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i live to break jihoon's heart though omg my baby i still love you i'm sorry you have a fan like me.


End file.
